The soul of a loved one
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Phoebe has the power to save Cole's soul and to be herself again (after cole's death)please I have added all the chapters Upadted: A new Source is coming Complete story.RR
1. Default Chapter

The soul of a Loved one  
  
Interior of Phoebe's room.  
  
We can see Phoebe's sleeping. Close up to Phoebe's face the image jump to Phoebe's dream. The dream: Phoebe is laying on the floor with a soul in her hands, Cole's voice says, Don't let hate kill you don't let hate kill you, you have the power to save us both. Phoebe wakes up. Ph: Oh God not again.  
  
Interior Kitchen.  
  
Piper, Leo and Paige are having breakfast. Pi: Phoebe do you know what time is? Don't you have to work? Ph: Yeah, I know but I haven't sleep very well. Pa: You ok? Ph: It's just nightmares. Le: Is there any chance it could be premonitions? Ph: No, I don't have that kind of premonitions. Pi: What was the nightmare about? Ph: You know, me being dead, Cole's voice. Pa: Cole's voice? Pi: Ok is the same as when you listened his voice after his death and then we discovered he was alive? Ph: No don't freak out, that son of a bitch is dead. Le: What did Cole say? Ph: Don't let hate kill you, you have the power to save us both. Freaky huh? Le: Ok, this isn't a normal dream, explain us everything. Ph: Well I have just done, oh I forgot but I had a soul in my hands. Pi: A soul? Le: I think I'm going to talk with The Elders. Pi: Why? They never know anything. Le: It's my job honey (Leo kisses Piper and orbit) Pa: Well I'm going to work. Ph: Yeah me too. Pi: I don't want to be alone. Ph: Ok I'll stay I shouldn't go to work so. Pi. Oh thanks. Pa: Bye call me when Leo finds something. Ph and Pi: Ok bye.  
  
Underworld. Demon: so what are you telling me? That his soul is the key to win the battle? Demon 2: Yes and the one who has that soul will become The source. Demon: And what will happen if the Charmed ones get the soul? Demon 2: I guess they will send his soul to a better place so hi can rest in peace. Demon: Ok we can't let that happen. Demon 2: I know but don't worry, his ex really hates him I just need to go inside her head and make her to hate him more. Demon: You can do that? Demon 2: Yes.  
  
Interior house living room. Phoebe and Piper are sitting on the couch. Ph: I can't believe you are knitting. Pi: Yeah I know I look like a real mum. Ph: You are a real mum. Phoebe listen demon's voice inside her head. Demon Voice: Cole tried to kill my family. Ph: Oh God Cole tried to kill my family. Pi: I was there I know. Demon voice: He made me carry a baby demon. Ph: He made me carry a baby demon. Pi: Yeah Phoebe I know that was ages ago. Demon Voice: He didn't try to be good. Ph: He didn't try to be good. Pi: Well he tried not very hard but he tried. Demon Voice: I hope his soul never finds peace. Ph: I hope his soul never finds peace. Pi: Phoebe! That's cruel. Ph: What? Oh yeah I know I don't feel very good.  
  
Leo orbits in the room. Le: Hi I have good and bad news. Ph: Good first. Le: You have a new power. Ph: Yay! Le: Prophecy dreams. Ph: That's great, wait a minute that means that my dream wasn't. Le: Bad news, Just a dream. Pi: So? What happens? Le: Cole soul's is the key to win the battle between good and bad. Pi: You're kidding. Le: I'm not. Ph: But he is completely evil. Le: No he isn't, we just think that because he hurt us, but the real Cole is good. Ph: Really? I haven't met him. Le: Yes you did, but you are so blind for hate that you have forgotten him. Pi: He tried to kill us. Le: That wasn't the real Cole, he had gone mad. Ph: Why? Le: He didn't have you, he was a half demon and half human and the only thing that wakes up his human half was love so when you left him that half died. Pi: Oh God I'm calling Paige. On the phone. Pa: yes? Pi: Paige wee need you here right now. Pa: Ok. Paige orbits in. Pa: So what's up? Pi: Well you know everyday stuff, Cole's soul is the key to win over evil. Pa: What? Ph: Yes and the best part, the real Cole is good so his soul is good and I'm the guilty for him became evil. Pa: No way! How? Pi: Well Cole was half demon and half human and only love could wakes up his human half so when Phoebe left him that half died. Pa: Oh God. Demon Voice: Cole turned me evil, he tried to destroy the power of three. Ph: Cole turned me evil, he tried to destroy the power of three. Le: What's up with her? Pi: I don't know she has being talking nonsenses about Cole. Le: Maybe a demon is manipulating her. Pi: Oh God that has sense. Pa: Wait I found on the BOS something the other day.  
  
Interior attic.  
  
Pa: Here it is. You have to wear this amulet to avoid others thinkings. Paige gives Phoebe the amulet. Ph: I feel better but I still hat Cole. Pa: It's only an amulet not a miracle. Le: Ok now we have to look for Cole's soul. Pi: Wait a minute you don't know where it is? Le: No, it has to be in someplace Cole liked. Pa: The stripped club? (Paige smile) Pi: Please focus. Ph: I know where it is, the mausoleum.  
  
Interior house living room.  
  
Le: Ok grab your coats we are leaving. Demons shimmered in. Demon: Are you going out? Ph: Oh shit. Demon takes Phoebe. Piper intended to froze him. Demon: If you move those hands I'll kill her. Demon 2: Now you are going to be frozen for a while. Demon 2 froze them. Demon: Now Phoebe takes us where Cole's soul is. Ph: Why am I going to do that? Demon 2: Because if you don't we'll kill your family. Demon: And you don't want Cole to rest in peace do you? They shimmered out.  
  
After a while.  
  
Pi: Oh god I have tested my own medicine and it hurts. Le: We need to go to the mausoleum. They orbit out.  
  
Interior mausoleum.  
  
Demon: Come on Phoebe where it is? Ph: Here (Phoebe looks in hole and finds the soul) Demon 2: Yay! We have the power. Demon: I have the power. Demon kills Demon 2. Ph: Oh God. Leo, Piper and Paige orbit in. Pi: Phoebe don't let him taking the soul. Demon: Don't listen to them (he is going to take it but Piper frozes him) Ph: Let him take it, he becomes The Source and we kill him. Le: Cole needs to rest in peace. Ph: He deserves to be in hell. Pa: Phoebe you know I didn't like him but everybody needs to rest. Ph: Not him, he was the worst in the world. Pi: You were in loved with him how can you say that? Ph: You said it, I was in love not anymore. Le: Phoebe this is not just about Cole is about you, If Cole doesn't find peace you won't either. Ph: What? Le: You are blind for hate. Pi: You're not the Phoebe I know. Le: You have forgotten how to love, you need to touch Cole's soul. Ph: What? Le: Touch it and you will be free again. Ph: I'm not going to touch it, I hate him with all my heart. Pi: Do it for me, for Paige, for the baby and for Prue. (Phoebe takes Cole's soul in her hands and suddenly she begins to remember all the good moments they had) Ph: Oh God Cole. (she begins to cry) Pi: It's ok honey it's ok. Demon: What the hell? Ph: I love Cole. Demon: Noooo (he dies and disappear) Pa: Love kill him? Le: Yeah. Ph: We need to send Cole's soul to a better place. Le: I'll take care (Leo takes the soul and orbits out) The three sisters hold each others.  
  
Interior Phoebe's room Phoebe's looking a photograph pf Cole and her. Ph: I love you Cole I'll always do I forgive you. Pi: Can we come in? Ph: Sure. Pa: So how are you? Ph: I'm ok, but it hurts I'm still in love with him. I guess It wasn't mean to be. Pi: Who says that? It was but he died, he is the love of your life. Pa: It was mean to be? Pi: Of course, it doesn't matter how it ends what matters is how much you loved him. Ph: You are right, because even when his dead he cares about me. Pa: Yes you save each others life. Ph: Yes and now I feel free to love again. Close up to the photograph.  
  
End. 


	2. The soul of a loved one 2 A new whitelig...

The soul of a loved one A new whitelighter has come to town  
  
Up there  
  
We see the clouds, we are passing through them. Cut to a white shinning light, Cole's body is lying on the floor of a white room, he opens his eyes and look around, then five men wearing white clothes appear in front of him, they are The Elders.  
  
Eld1: Welcome Cole Co: Welcome to where? Eld2: We are The Elders Co: The Elders? You mean. (he is shocked) Eld3: Yes we are Eld4: We are studying you Co: Studying me for what? Eld5: To become a whitelighter. Co: Ha ha ha oh man you almost get me where's the hidden camera? Eld1: Excuse me? Co: Oh my God you are talking serious Eld5: Of course do we look funny? Co: Not at all, but it's a surprise, I don't know if you remember but I'm a demon Eld2: Not anymore Co: Really? Did Phoebe save my soul? Eld3: Yes she did (Cole smiles) Eld4: You have to learn how to become a whitelighter and then you can go back to earth to do your job. Eld5: But you have to leave Phoebe alone, you can see her and talk to her but we don't want you to try to go back with her. Co: No, I promise, I can't fight anymore. Eld1: Let me show you our whitelighter study academy. (Cole rolls eyes)  
  
A month later Int Phoebe's room  
  
Phoebe is sitting on her bed writing on her diary. Ph diary: It's been a month since Cole set me free, I'm happy again, I'm dating a guy he's name is David he's very cute and nice I met him at The Bay Mirror, we work together, it's not a serious relationship but it could be because I feel free to love again. (Piper enters) Pi: Phoebe there is a demon killing witches they need our help Ph: Ok I'm coming (Paige, Leo, Piper and Phoebe orbit to a park)  
  
Ext park  
  
A darklighter stubs a witch and disappears Pi: Ok The Elders are having communication problems that's not a demon that's a whitelighter. Le: I know Pa: Maybe they thought we were going to be scared you know Leo is a whitelighter and your future baby and me are half whitelighter so Le: Yeah they know I don't want to risk the baby I'm going to heal her and then kick The Elder's ass (But Cole appears and heal the witch then he looked at his back and see the three sisters and Leo staring at him) Ph: Cole? Co: Phoebe (he orbits out)  
  
Int house living room  
  
Pi: Phoebe drink this and calm down Ph: Calm down? CALM DOWN??!!!! Pa: Please Leo go and ask them what's going on Le: Ok I'll be back (he orbits out) Ph: A whitelighter? A whitelighter? Pi: I know it's so weird Pa: He looked as surprised as us (Leo orbits in) L: He's a whitelighter Ph: Really? I didn't notice Pa: Ok how? He's a demon Le: Not anymore remember? We sent his soul Ph: Oh god he's gonna fight for me again Le: He promised not to do it Ph: Oh please and you believe him? Pi: Phoebe Cole's good now you know it Ph: Yes but. Pa: I know it's hard for you to see him again, but Piper's right he's good now Le: Yeah Phoebe you have to go on with your life like he's doing it Ph: Ok Pi: I think you have a date with David Ph: Oh it's true Pa: Tell him you don't feel good Ph: No, I have to go I can't let this bother me bye (She goes out)  
  
Int restaurant  
  
Phoebe and David are eating Da: Phoebe are you ok? Ph: Yeah why? Da: You don't eat Ph: Oh (smile) I was thinking Da: Can I ask what? Ph: Oh nothing, sistery things Da: How's Piper? Ph: Great, she's five months now Da: So you are becoming aunt Phoebe soon Ph: Yeah and I can't wait for it Da: I need to talk with you about us (Phoebe drinks the water very fast) Da: Ok I got you nervous Ph: No, no, I'm just thirsty what do you want to talk about? Da: Well, I like you and we have been dating for a week Ph: Yes? Da: I know it's early but I want to make it serious Ph: Oh David. Da: Yeah I know that you are having a hard time since your divorce. Ph: You have no idea Da: But I would like if you think about it (Phoebe looks at him and smiles) Ph: I'll think about it  
  
Ext restaurant  
  
Da: I'll take you a lift Ph: No, thanks I want to walk alone for a while Da: Ok I hope to see you soon (They kissed) Ph: Bye Da: Bye  
  
Ext street  
  
Phoebe's walking and the Darklighter appears behind her) DL: Hey (Phoebe turns back and Darklighter throws an arrow at her but Cole appears between them and the arrow gets him Phoebe gasps in horror and call Leo) Ph: Leeeeooooooo (Leo appears and Darklighter throws an arrow again but Leo orbit themselves out and Darklighter fails)  
  
Int house living  
  
Leo, Phoebe and Cole orbit in  
  
Pi: Oh my god Pa: Lay him on the sofa Le: Paige help me healing him (Paige and Leo takes hand and heal Cole) Co: Thanks (Cole looks at Phoebe) Co: I should go Ph: Don't you dare what were you thinking? Co: What? I saved your life Ph: That arrow is poison for whitelighters Co: Yeah but I couldn't let him hurt you, you saved my soul I owed it to you Pi: We are going to leave you alone (They leave) Ph: Cole that was stupid Co: Don't worry next time I'll let him kill you Ph: Please Cole Co: Phoebe. Ph: I don't care Cole I'm not going back with you, been there done that Co: Phoebe can I finish the sentence please? Ph: Sure Co: I'm not going to fight for you, I'm tired, I just want you to forgive me Ph: Cole I have already forgive you, you are the one who has to forgive me Co: Why? Ph: I treated you so bad, I hated you you became evil, mad you died because of me Co: What? Ph: When I hated you I killed your human half Co: Oh please I'm not angry at you I forgive you, I mean you waked that half and you killed it ok whatever it was yours Ph: Oh Cole this is so weird Co: Yeah I don't think we should see each other very much, I'm not so sure that I'm not going to become psychotic again and hurt you I should go (He orbits out) (Leo enters) L: Where's Cole? Ph: He's gone we don't think is good to spend a lot of time together Le: Really? You two have to solve that cause we need him Coleeeee (Cole orbits in) Co: What? I have just left Le: We need you Co: Me? Pi: This Darklighter is very dangerous Co: Ahhhh (he gasps in horror) it hurts Le: He's killing on e of your witches Pa: We have to go (They all orbit out)  
  
Int witch house  
  
The witch is laying on the floor L: Cole heal her (Cole goes to heal her) Co: Something's wrong Pa: I'll help you (They take hands and heal her, Cole looks at Paige and smile to her) Co: Thanks Pa: That's weird you and me healing together (Darklighter appears behind them but Piper tries to explode him but he orbits out before she gets him) Le: We have to get out here Co: hey you ok? (to the witch) L: Yeah thanks I'm Laura Co: I'm Cole Le: Laura you should go with your family La: Yeah thanks (They orbit out and leave Laura in the house)  
  
Int house living  
  
(They orbit in) Pi: Oh god I'm gonna puke (she goes to the toilet) Pa: I guess she had too much orbing Co: Why is she fighting? She should be resting she's pregnant Pa: Wow Cole I really think death has bad consequences on you don't you remember Piper? Le: Yeah she's so stubborn (Piper gets out to the bathroom) Pi: Are you talking about me? Ph, Pa,Co,Le: nooooo Pi: You are talking about me Le: Yeah Piper we think you should rest Pi: I'm the oldest sister I have to protect the family Ph: I met someone like you, Prue do you remember her? She was all fighting and now she's dead Pi: Don't blame Prue Co: Piper you need to be protected as well Pi: Leo protects me Le: Oh please you never listen to me you have the Halliwell's hearing Pi: I do listen to you but I don't do what you say Co: Ok we should leave the marriage and divorce problems for a while we have the Darklighter thing (Piper and Leo crosses arms) Pi, Le: Ok Pa: Wow Cole being the sane of the family (everybody gives her a look) (Darklighter appears he's going to kill Leo but Phoebe kicks him and he disappears) Le: Don't move he'll be back (He appears again and throw an arrow to Piper but Cole grabs her and obits out) Pa: Arrow (Paige takes the arrow and throw it at him) (Cole and Piper orbit in) Pi: Oops wait (she explodes him) Pa: I guess he's over Ph: Pretty much Co: I should go Ph: Wait where are you staying? Co: Up there Ph: Oh, can you guys leaves us alone? Pi: Sure (They leave) Ph: I know it's hard but we have to work together Co: I know but I'm afraid to hurt you again Ph: You are good now Co: How many times have you said that? Ph: I know but this time is different you are like an angel right now. So Cole Turner you are whitelighter you are totally good and there is no evil inside of you they wouldn't have sent you back if it wasn't true, we have to work together so you have to deal with it (Cole smiles) Co: Are you being bossy to me? Ph: Yes, is it working? Co: Yeah I'm gonna deal with it Ph: I'm glad can you hug me? I really need it (They hug) Co: I'm so sorry Phoebe Ph: Me too (Cole looks at her eyes and orbit out, Phoebe rolls eyes) Pi: Don't you hate when they do that? Ph: Yeah, Hey! Have you all being listening? Pa: Of course (Phone rings) Ph: Yes? Oh hi David, tonight? Ok I'll go (She hangs up) Pi: Is everything ok? Ph: I don't know I'll tell you later Pa: Promise? Ph: Promise Le: You are so gossip Pi: Look who's talking Le: Me? Pa: Leo we all know you listen to our phone calls (As they are still arguing Phoebe gets out and closes the dour behind her)  
  
End 


	3. What the heart wants

What the heart wants  
  
Up there  
  
Le: Hey how are you?  
  
Co: Well I'm not mad and psychotic so fine I think.  
  
Le: Cole, I'm gonna be the one who guide you being a whitelighter.  
  
Co: Oh great, I really need somebody who knows me, if I have to tell my 100 years of life once more I'll kill myself.  
  
Le: You are already dead.  
  
Co: Yeah right I always forget that part.  
  
Le: Are you having problems?  
  
Co: You know me Leo, I'm not a pacifist I'm the demon killer kind of guy, I can't wait somebody to get hurt.  
  
Le: I know what you mean.  
  
Co: Really? I can't imagine you fighting.  
  
Le: I can fight, I do sometimes.  
  
(Cole rolls eyes)  
  
Interior house living day.  
  
(Piper, Paige and Phoebe are in the sofa)  
  
Pi: Kick.  
  
Pa: How cute.  
  
Ph: That baby is going to be a great demon fighter.  
  
Pi: How are things with David?  
  
Ph: Great really he's so cute and nice to me.  
  
Pi: Uuuhhh.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Pi: That's what I said about Dan every time they asked me.  
  
Pa: Who's Dan?  
  
Ph: The neighbour.  
  
Pa: Oh the one Piper dated.  
  
Pi: Yes, but I wasn't in love with him, I was in love with Leo and didn't let myself to recognize it.  
  
Ph: So what are you saying?  
  
Pi: That you don't love him because you are still in love with Cole.  
  
Ph: I can't believe it, do you think that Paige?  
  
(Paige doesn't say a word)  
  
Ph: Oh my god really you too?  
  
Pa: Yeah, I thought you weren't in love with him when he was being mad and evil you know but then we discovered that you were lying to yourself so now that's he's back and good.  
  
Ph: See I'm outta here, I have a date with Cole, shit David I have a date with David. Don't you dare to say anything.  
  
Pa, Pi: Nooo.  
  
(Phoebe goes out)  
  
Interior restaurant day  
  
(Phoebe enters and sees David sitting on a table)  
  
Ph: Hey  
  
Da: Hey  
  
Ph: You look serious what's going on?  
  
Da: Haven't you heard? They're selling The Bay Mirror.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Da: Yes that bitchy boss is selling it.  
  
Ph: Who's going to buy it?  
  
Da: Nobody yet.  
  
Ph: Oh god and what is going to happen with us?  
  
Da: We can continue working, maybe the new boss makes some changes but we don't know.  
  
Ph: I can't get fired.  
  
Da: I don't think you get fired but I have received an offer from New York newspaper.  
  
Ph: Are you moving?  
  
Da: I don't know it's up to you.  
  
Ph: Excuse me?  
  
Da: Do you want me to stay or leave?  
  
Ph: Oh god I can't believe it.  
  
Da: You can take your time, now I have to go bye.  
  
(They kissed)  
  
Interior house living day  
  
(Cole is stand up with his eyes closed)  
  
Le: Just relax and breath look inside of you hear her words.  
  
Co: I feel it, Piper's at P3, wow this is really cool.  
  
Le: Good, now I have to go and bring her back she should be resting.  
  
(He orbits out and Phoebe enters)  
  
Ph: Oh hi.  
  
Co: Hi.  
  
Ph: Where's everybody?  
  
Co: Paige is working, Piper's at P3 and Leo is bringing her home.  
  
Ph: Wow thanks information service.  
  
Co: You have your "I have doubts face" you ok?  
  
Ph: I have that face really? Well don't worry I'll wait for my sisters.  
  
Co: No come on I know that I'm horrible at the listening hearing things we were most like… (Phoebe and Cole laugh but then they seem embarrassed) well tell me Leo says that I have to advice people now too.  
  
Ph: Cole it's relationship problem.  
  
Co: Ok wait for your sisters girl.  
  
(Piper and Leo orbit in)  
  
Le: Now you rest.  
  
Pi: Yeah yeah ok.  
  
Le: Ok now Cole and I are going to continue working.  
  
Ph: Piper I have to talk to you, let's go to your room.  
  
Pi: Ok  
  
(Paige enters)  
  
Ph: Paige sistery talk in Piper's room.  
  
Pa: Ok  
  
(They go to Piper's room)  
  
Interior Piper's room day  
  
Pa: Oh my god, what are you going to do?  
  
Ph: I don't know, I like him but he's always doing this to me.  
  
Pi: There is a spell.  
  
Ph: What spell?  
  
Pi: To hear the heart.  
  
Pa: Oh the one that bring kid Phoebe and old Phoebe.  
  
Ph: Oh no last time I saw me dying and I ended up marrying The Source.  
  
Pa: But you are happy now you aren't the old Phoebe.  
  
Pi: Come on let's do the spell.  
  
Interior attic night day  
  
(Phoebe has just done the spell and kid and old Phoebe has appeared)  
  
KPh: Where am I?  
  
Ph: Hi I'm Phoebe.  
  
OPh: Why have you called us?  
  
Ph: I have to make a decition.  
  
OPh: Why can't you decide by yourself?  
  
Ph: It was Piper's idea.  
  
Pi: Hey.  
  
(Cole orbits in)  
  
KPh: Oh god how did you do that?  
  
Co: (Cole looks at the three Phoebes) Phoebe???  
  
Ph: I needed it ok?  
  
Co: Ok, but now there is a demon in the living room and now I have to protect you all without my powers.  
  
Pa: You can heal and orbit.  
  
Co: Oh please so now I have to wait you to get hurt great.  
  
KPh: ¿What's going on?  
  
Ph: We are witches.  
  
KPh: Ok and why is your name Phoebe?  
  
Ph: I'm you, I'm Phoebe Halliwell, I did a spell that bring you to the future.  
  
Pi: I'm Piper.  
  
KPh: Piper? Why are you so fat?  
  
Pi: I'm going to have a baby.  
  
Le: Don't you think that you are giving her too much information?  
  
Pi: Don't worry, grams will take care or took care, I'm not very good at verbs.  
  
Pa: I'm Paige a cousin (She looks sad)  
  
Ph: Yeah but she's like a sister to us.  
  
(Paige smiles)  
  
(Demon appears and try to attack old Phoebe)  
  
Co: Noooo (grabs a knife and stub him to death)  
  
Le: You have to be careful killing is not the same when you're good.  
  
Co: I know you told me that before, but he was going to kill her what the hell I was going to do?  
  
OPh: Thanks.  
  
KPh: Ok where's Prue?  
  
Le, Co, Pi, Ph, Pa: Well you know she….  
  
OPh: She doesn't live here anymore she moved.  
  
KPh: Oh ok.  
  
OPh: See? It's easy.  
  
Ph: Ok now that we had solved the demon problem. I need to talk to myself so please can you leave us alone?  
  
(Everybody goes out but Cole)  
  
Ph: Cole can you go out please?  
  
Co: No, I need to ask you something.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Co: The last time you called them it was because of me. Has this have something to be with me?  
  
Ph: No, Cole it's me there is nothing about you.  
  
(Cole takes Phoebe's hand, she closes her eyes)  
  
Co: Ok but take care. (He orbits out)  
  
KPh: So he's our prince?  
  
Ph: What? Oh no he was.  
  
KPh: But you love him.  
  
Ph: What? How do you know?  
  
KPh: When he touched you, you closed your eyes and your whole face lightened up.  
  
OPh: She's right I saw that too.  
  
Ph: So you are with Cole?  
  
OPh: No, I married David, we had two kids and we have grandchildrens.  
  
Ph: Do you love him?  
  
OPh: That's what I thought until I saw you with Cole. I don't know anymore what I feel.  
  
(Piper enters)  
  
Pi: David is here.  
  
Ph: Oh ok (to KPh) I want you to meet somebody.  
  
(They go downstairs)  
  
Interior parlor day  
  
Ph: Hi David this is my little cousin Paula and she's my grams.  
  
Da: Hi Paula and I thought your grams was dead.  
  
OPh: I'm her dad's mum.  
  
Da: Oh please to meet you.  
  
Pi: I have coffee and cookies let's sit down.  
  
(They all sit)  
  
KPh: Wow Paige I really like your hair colour.  
  
Pa: Oh thanks the truth is that I did it on mistake.  
  
KPh: I love it I would like to dye it too.  
  
Ph: Don't you dare (she looks at David) she's too young.  
  
(Cole and Leo orbits in behind David Piper freezes him)  
  
Pi: Ok you too use the door.  
  
(Leo and Cole enter using the door and Piper unfreezes David)  
  
Le: Hi we are back.  
  
Le: Hi David.  
  
Da: Hi.  
  
Ph: This is Cole.  
  
Da: Cole like in ex-husband Cole?  
  
Co: Yeah that's me hi.  
  
Da: Hi.  
  
Ph: Ok what do you know about The Bay Mirror?  
  
Da: Well nobody is going to buy it so I guess they are closing it.  
  
Ph: What? Oh my god.  
  
Co: I have to go David it's been a pleasure.  
  
Da: Bye.  
  
(Cole goes out)  
  
Pi: Phoebe has told us that you received an offer from New York.  
  
Da: Yes but like I told her it's up to her.  
  
Ph: Yeah ok, Paula, grams can I see you in the kitchen?  
  
(They go to the kitchen)  
  
Ph: Is he still doing the ultimatum thing?  
  
OPh: All the time.  
  
Ph: I hate that, what do you think?  
  
KPh: You don't love him, and I can't believe that you married him, I thought love was the most important thing to me.  
  
Ph: Oh my god I was so naïve.  
  
(Cole orbits in)  
  
Ph: Hey be careful.  
  
Co: I knew he wasn't here I'm not silly, (he looks serious) I have done something.  
  
Ph: What have you done?  
  
Co: I have bought The Bay Mirror.  
  
Ph: Oh Cole really?  
  
Co: Yes I didn't want you to get fired it kind of sucks when you don't have a job.  
  
Ph: Tell me about it.  
  
Co: Well I had some money left so.  
  
Ph: Thanks (they hug she looks at him like if she was going to kiss him but he orbits out)  
  
Ph: I hate that.  
  
KPh: You have to be with him.  
  
OPh: Don't make the same mistake I did I forgot that love was better than comfort.  
  
(They both disappear)  
  
(Phoebe goes to the parlor)  
  
Ph: David we should go out for a walk.  
  
Da: Ok bye everyone.  
  
(They go out)   
  
Exterior street night  
  
Ph: I like you.  
  
Da: But?  
  
Ph: But I'm not in love with you and I don't think it's fair for you to stay because of me.  
  
Da: I understand if you don't love me it's not fair for you either to stay with me. (they hug) bye.  
  
Ph: Bye.  
  
Interior mausoleum  
  
(Cole is sitting on the floor and Phoebe enters)  
  
Ph: Hey!  
  
Co: Oh god you scared me.  
  
Ph: Sorry.  
  
Co: What are you doing here?  
  
Ph: I was looking for you.  
  
Co: Really? Lucky me.  
  
Ph: What are you doing here?  
  
Co: Thinking about the good moments.  
  
Ph: I have dumped David.  
  
Co: Oh I'm… (he's very serious) what the hell? I'm happy.  
  
Ph: Ha ha ha, I love you (Phoebe puts a surprise face)  
  
Co: Wow you mean that?  
  
Ph: I guess, I mean yes I mean it, I love you.  
  
Co: What is going to happen now?  
  
Ph: Cole I have learned today that I'm only happy if I'm with you and I wanna be with you again.  
  
Co: Do you think is a good idea? I really want to but what do you think?  
  
Ph: I don't care I wanna be happy and now that you are good I don't know why we can't be together again.  
  
Co: Neither do I.  
  
(They kissed)  
  
Co: Do you want to go to Paris?  
  
Ph: Yeah.  
  
(They orbit out?  
  
End 


	4. Demon's baby I am the son and the heir

Demon's Baby  
  
Teaser:  
  
Benjamin, is Cole/The Source's and Phoebe's unborn child, he lives in The Chances world, where Phoebe didn't kill Cole in Long Live The Queen, but he convinced Cole to not kill her sisters and Leo. They stood married but when she had the baby, The Seer showed to Cole what the boy was going to do in the future, Cole saw the horrible things the boy would do and he regretted about everything. He told Phoebe to kill him but she refused saying I can' kill you you're my husband, so he intended to kill Piper but Phoebe kill him first, before he died he said: Phoebe I love you don't worry I'm free. When he was gone Phoebe found a letter in which Cole told why he died, he thought that without him the boy will do good, but the boy suddenly grew up, Phoebe was shocked and The Seer told her not to be afraid that the boy was the most powerful evil in the world.   
  
Ben: Hi mummy  
  
The Seer in that moment killed Piper Paige and Leo, Phoebe started to cry she then killed herself.  
  
Benjamin screamed, What have you done? To The Seer, The Seer responds I will be your mum, she was week you saw it I'm the one who had to lead in you in the evil work.  
  
Ben: No, She has to be the one.  
  
S: She was week, she killed your father, she didn't love you she deserves to be dead.  
  
Ben: She killed my dad but you killed my aunts.   
  
He then kills her before she died she said, no baby it's all her fault.  
  
Ben: It was all her fault I will go to the past and kill her before she kills my dad, I have to take revenge.  
  
He reads a spell he found in a book but that spell is not for going to the past it's the one to change time that Cole reads at Centennial Charmed.  
  
Ben: Magna… Tempus…. Dormibat Ribus  
  
Then Ben finds himself at P3, where all the family was except baby Prue who was at home with the babysitter.  
  
Int P3 night  
  
Pi: I can't do this.  
  
L: Prue's ok.  
  
Pa: You can stay home all day you have to work.  
  
Pi: I know but it's so difficult.  
  
Ph: I'm leaving don't worry.  
  
Pi: Oh don't do that for me.  
  
Ph: No honey I'm tired.  
  
Pi: Oh in that case get outta here.  
  
Co: The easy way?  
  
Pa: What is he talking about?  
  
Ph: He means to orb or not to orb that is the question, not to orb there is too many people.  
  
Co: Ok.  
  
Ext parking night.  
  
Ben: Phoebe Halliwell?  
  
Ph: Yes? Oh hi you're too young to be one of my readers.  
  
Ben: I'm not.  
  
Co: Are you lost?  
  
Ben: No.  
  
Ph: How old are you?  
  
Ben: I'm just two days old.  
  
Ph: Yeah right very funny.  
  
Co: You looked like 15 really.  
  
Ben: I'm two days old my name's Benjamin.  
  
Co: Benjamin I love that name I wanted to name my son…  
  
(Ben smiles like Cole always do)  
  
Ph: Oh my god.  
  
Ben throws an energy ball at Phoebe but Cole orbs her out.  
  
Ben: What my dad was a whitelighter since when?  
  
Int living night.  
  
Ph: I'm gonna call Piper.  
  
Co: Ok.  
  
Ph: Piper come here with the easy way we have problems.  
  
Pr: Hi  
  
Co: What are you doing here?  
  
Pr: I'm the babysitter.  
  
Co: Oh.  
  
Pr: Ok You look like you saw a ghost.  
  
Ph: Yes and it's not you.  
  
(Piper Leo and Paige orbit in)  
  
Pi: How's Prue?  
  
Pr: I'm ok.  
  
Pi: Not you my daughter.  
  
Co: She's ok.  
  
Pi: Oh so the problem?  
  
Ph: It's not about her.  
  
Co: We saw our son.  
  
Pr: I'm lost.  
  
Pa: You don't have nay son she lost him.  
  
Pi: Oh God how?  
  
Ph: I don't know but The Seer was right he's the most powerful evil in the world he's just two days old and looks like a 15 years old boy.  
  
Co: He tried to kill Phoebe.  
  
Le: Ok I'm gonna talk to The Elders.  
  
(He leaves)  
  
Ph: Why he wanted to kill me?  
  
Pa: Oh God he tried to kill you and you are his mother he used to hate me when he was a fetus he's gonna torture me.  
  
Co: Phoebe I'm sorry.  
  
Ph: It's not your fault.  
  
Co: No?  
  
Ph: No you weren't yourself.  
  
Pi: How's Prue?  
  
(They all look at her)  
  
Pi: What? It's the first day I have left her.  
  
Pr: She's ok.  
  
(Leo orbits in)  
  
Le: Well everybody sit down, the boy's name is Benjamin.  
  
Ph: We know.  
  
Le: Well ok, he wants to kill Phoebe.  
  
Co: Leo we know that too.  
  
Le: Let me finish, he's from The Chance World where Phoebe took a different way she didn't kill Cole.  
  
Pa: Which time?  
  
Pi: Good point.  
  
Le: The first, but she convinced Cole not to kill us and when the baby was born The Seer showed Cole what the baby would do in the future and he regretted about everything and told Phoebe to kill him, he tried to kill Piper.  
  
Pi: Why me?  
  
Le: Shhh, so Phoebe killed him first, he thought that without him the baby would do good but he was wrong, The Seer Killed us and when Phoebe saw the boy turning in a 15 years old boy and without her family she killed herself. Benjamin killed The Seer but before she died she convinced him that it was all Phoebe's fault. So Ben read the spell Cole used on his birthday to go to the past but that spell doesn't like that.  
  
Co: How he could use that spell? I didn't knew that spell in that time.  
  
Le: We think somebody put it there to make sure Ben will come here.  
  
Ph: Let's go to the attick to find something.  
  
Ext phone booth night.  
  
(Ben reading the phone number list)  
  
Ben: Halliwell, there a lot of Halliwells, wait name three Ps. Gotcha.  
  
(He shimmered out)  
  
Int attick night.  
  
Pa: I can't find anything on Chucky.  
  
(They all look at her)  
  
Pa: What? It was so easy.  
  
(Ben shimmers in)  
  
Pa: Speaking about the devil.  
  
Ben: I have to kill you mum.  
  
Ph: No, I'm not Phoebe.  
  
Ben: What?  
  
Ph: Well I am but I'm not the Phoebe you think.  
  
Pr: Phoebe he's not gonna understand it like that.  
  
Ben. Hey! You were dead.  
  
Pr: No, were not I am dead.  
  
Be: Ok why is my dad a whitelighter?  
  
Co: You aren't in the past.  
  
Ben: Where I am?  
  
Ph: In the real world.  
  
Ben: The tv show?  
  
Pi: You forgot to tell him about The Chance World.  
  
Ph: Oops sorry, you are fro The Chance World, where I did the things I didn't do in the real world, is that clear?  
  
Ben: I got it thanks that I'm a genius.  
  
Pa: He's arrogant Cole his your son.  
  
Ben: Paige.  
  
Pa: Hey! You had your fun with me when you were still unborn so now let me free ok?  
  
Ben: Well I have to take revenge, Phoebe killed my dad.  
  
Pa: He's right.  
  
Ben: This Phoebe too?  
  
Pa: Twice.  
  
Pi: Paige!!!!  
  
Pa: Oh!  
  
Le: Ok come on think.  
  
Pr: He has to have something good in him.  
  
(Phoebe grabs Ben's hand and Cole's hand)  
  
Ph: Cole to the mausoleum.  
  
(They orbit out)  
  
Pi: Come on follow them Prue take care of the baby.  
  
Pr: Ok good luck.  
  
(They orbit out)  
  
Int mausoleum day  
  
Ph: Touch that grave Benjamin.  
  
Ben: What?   
  
Ph: You have to have my premonition power if you touch it you'll see the truth.  
  
(Piper, Leo and Paige orbit in)  
  
(Ben touches it and then he has premonitions about the real world about Phoebe and Cole's story)  
  
Be: Noooooo  
  
Pi: What's up?  
  
Be: What am I going to do I don't have my family, I'll kill you all.  
  
Pa: Take the gems we have to vanquish him.  
  
Ph: Ok.  
  
(They put the gems around him Cole looks at the floor crying)  
  
Pi, Pa, Ph: Prudence, Melinda…  
  
Ph: Nooooo  
  
(Phoebe goes and hugs Benjamin)  
  
Ph: He's my son he's my son.  
  
Ben: (Crying) Mummy I love you I love you.  
  
Then Ben's eyes shows The Source flames but they disappear showing his blue eyes.  
  
L: What's that?  
  
Co: He's good.  
  
Ben: I'm good (he hugs Cole)  
  
Pi: But he doesn't belong to this world.  
  
Ben: But I lost my family.  
  
(An Elder orbit in)  
  
El: I can obit you all to The Chance World before The Seer kills the family dies.  
  
Le: Was you the one that put the spell?  
  
El: Yes we try to change The Chance Word to good every time we can.  
  
(They all orbit out)  
  
The Chance World.  
  
(The Seer is going to kill the sisters)  
  
Pi: Hey don't even think about it.  
  
S: What?  
  
Pa: Remember? We don't have power against her.  
  
Ben: I have (he kills her)  
  
S: Nooooo  
  
Pi2: What it is this all about?  
  
Pi: We're here to help you.  
  
Ph: Phoebe go to the BOS and read a spell to take you to your true love, and when you find Cole tell him to kill the monster and get some powers so he can go back.  
  
Ph2: What monster?  
  
Ph: You'll find it soon.  
  
Pa2: Are you me?  
  
Pa: Yes  
  
Pa2: What has happened with my hair?  
  
Pa: I did on mistake but I like it.  
  
Pa2: Yeah it's great.  
  
Pi2: Is he evil?  
  
Ph: Who Cole or Benjamin?  
  
Pi2: Both?  
  
Ph: They aren't.  
  
(Phoebe and Cole2 shimmered in)  
  
Ph: Wow you are fast it took me longer.  
  
Ph2: He had already killed the monster when I went.  
  
Be: Mum, dad (They hug)  
  
Le: I guess we have to go.  
  
El: Yes it's time.  
  
Ph2: Wait can you turned him into a baby?  
  
Ben: I can do that by myself, thank you all. (he becomes a baby)  
  
Co2: How is he good now?  
  
Ph: Our love or your love saved him.  
  
El: It's time come on  
  
(They orbit out)  
  
Int living day  
  
(They orbit in)  
  
El: I have to go  
  
Ph: Hey thanks for everything.  
  
El: It's my work (he orbits out)  
  
Pr: How's everything?  
  
Ph: Great.  
  
Pi: How's Prue?  
  
Pr: She's ok, come on tell me what happened.  
  
Pi: Ok but we should leave Phoebe and Cole alone.  
  
Pa: Yes, hey I looked better in red right?  
  
Pr: Yes why?  
  
Le: It's a long story thanks that you have an eternity.  
  
Pr: Ha ha ha funny so do you.  
  
(They leave)  
  
Ph: Well…  
  
Co: Well…  
  
Ph: Strange day right?  
  
Co: Yes?  
  
Ph and Co: Do you want to have a baby?  
  
(They both look at each other then smile)  
  
Ph: I guess that it's a yes.  
  
Co: Yeah.  
  
Silence.  
  
(Then they run to the room)  
  
End 


	5. A new Source is coming

A New Source Is Coming.  
  
"A new Source is coming" that line was the most frighten thing you could say to The Charmed Ones, but this time is different they have defeated twice so why are they going to be so afraid? You'll find out soon.  
  
Int living night.  
  
Phoebe and Cole are talking in the sofa.  
  
Co: Phoebe why not?  
  
Ph: I'm not ready not yet.  
  
Co: But you we will d it.  
  
Ph: Yes but not now.  
  
Piper enters the living.  
  
Pi: Hey guys what's up?  
  
Ph: Cole wants to marry me again.  
  
Pi: Oh that is so...aren't you happy?  
  
Ph: Of course not! My last marriage was a hell, literally, and I don't think I'm being paranoid if I want to wait to be sure that this is ok!  
  
Co: No need to scream.  
  
Cole stands up and goes to the front door, Phoebe follows him.  
  
Ph: Cole wait!  
  
Co: It's ok, I'm leaving we'll talk tomorrow.  
  
Ph: No please don't leave that way.  
  
Co: What way?  
  
Ph: Thinking that I regret about marrying you.  
  
Co: Oh please I even regret about that myself.  
  
Ph: (Shocked) You do?  
  
Co: I mean not you, me, The Source, the dark wedding.  
  
Ph: But you felt it right? You were there.  
  
Co: Yeah I was in part.  
  
Ph: So, that's what I'm not sure about the wedding, I don't know why you didn't tell me.  
  
Co: I tried, it was beyond my control and to be honest I was afraid.  
  
Ph: Afraid of what?  
  
Co: Ok imagine, I go and I say Hey honey, you know what? I've been possessed by The Source. What should you do?  
  
Ph: Help you.  
  
Co: No Phoebe, to kill me, that was the only way, you'll never know what it feels like if you don't live with it, so it's a matter of trust.  
  
Cole kisses Phoebe.  
  
Co: We'll talk tomorrow.  
  
Ph: Yeah bye.  
  
Co: Bye.  
  
Underworld.  
  
Barbas is holding some ashes in his hand, he's surrounded by demons.  
  
Demon: There's something I don't understand.  
  
B: What's that? (He asked sarcastically)  
  
De: How are you alive? I thought Cole killed you.  
  
B: My boy, that's what I wanted him to believe. By mistake I was sent to the past, to a very proper day.  
  
De2: Can you be least spooky and speak? I'm getting tired.  
  
Barbas looks at him and wades his hand.  
  
B: What a stupid fear.  
  
The demon suddenly burns down.  
  
B: Well let's continue, I was sent to the day where The Charmed Ones killed The Source.  
  
In this moment all the demons raise their hands.  
  
B: I know, I know, which time? The second. So I took some of his ashes, and you maybe are wondering why, well I found a spell, a spell to get a new Source. I need the blood of somebody related to The Source, I mean Cole, so that would be Phoebe Halliwell. I need one of you to go there and hurt her but you can't kill her otherwise the plan has no sense.  
  
A demon approaches to him.  
  
Da: I'll go.  
  
B: What's your name?  
  
Da: Darko.  
  
B: Darko, here you can see a real demon, he's not afraid of confronting The Charmed Ones, we all should be proud to have him with us.  
  
Da: Any advice?  
  
B: Try to attack Phoebe when she's alone.  
  
Da: I'll try.  
  
Int Kitchen day  
  
Paige, Leo and Piper with lil Prue are having breakfast.  
  
Phoebe enters.  
  
Pa: Wow do you always look that bad in the mornings?  
  
Ph: Only the days when I haven't sleep with Cole.  
  
Pi: Oh that is so sweet.  
  
Le: And true, when she's with Cole at the next morning she has that stupid smile on her face.  
  
Pi: Don't say that word in front of Prue.  
  
Pa: What word? Stupid?  
  
Pi: (Hides Prue's ears) Shhh.  
  
Pa: Ok Piper stupid is not a bad word, everybody uses it and she doesn't understand us.  
  
Pi: We don't know that.  
  
Ph: Well I see that you really have interesting conversations during breakfast and I'm sorry that I'm going to miss this discussion about the origin of the word stupid, but I have to work.  
  
Phoebe goes out.  
  
Le: She's in a bad mood.  
  
Pi: You think?  
  
Ext street.  
  
Phoebe has just parked the car in The Bay Mirror's parking, she walks to go the elevator, but she feels a presence, the she has a premonition and sees how she's attacked in the elevator. Phoebe hides herself behind a car, she then sees the demon waiting by the elevator, she walks slowly behind him taps his shoulder, Darko turns behind and the first thing he sees in Phoebe's feet in his face.  
  
Da: I knew you were strong.  
  
Ph: You don't seem prepared though.  
  
Darko takes his knife and tries to get Phoebe but she's fast but Darko is able to cut her not deep though.  
  
Ph: Oh wow what a cut! Is that the strongest thing you can do?  
  
Da: That's all I need.  
  
Darko shimmers out.  
  
Ph: (Screaming) yes you know what? I'm not even going to call my whitelighter for this. Jackass!  
  
Int Phoebe's office day.  
  
By Phone.  
  
Ph: No, I'm ok It's just a cut.  
  
Pi: Did he say anything?  
  
Ph: Well I told him that just a simple cut? you know and he said that's all I need.  
  
Pi: Weird.  
  
Ph: Maybe it's just a test for a clan, get The Charmed Ones blood. Ask Leo.  
  
Pi: I can't he's with The Elders.  
  
Ph: Good news or bad?  
  
Pi: No idea.  
  
Ph: Well bye.  
  
Ph: Bye.  
  
Int living day  
  
Cole orbs in.  
  
Pi: Hey Cole do you know what is Leo doing with The Elders?  
  
Co: Bad news, but they didn't let me go.  
  
Pi: Mmm why not?  
  
Co: I don't think they like me.  
  
Pi: Why not?  
  
Co: I guess because I tried to leave them.  
  
Pi: Yes they like to take revenge.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Le: Piper call your sisters, a new source is coming.  
  
Underworld  
  
Barbas is surrounded by demons and Darko goes to him.  
  
Da: Here is the blood.  
  
Darko gives the knife to Barbas.  
  
B: Thanks, good job.  
  
Barbas pours the blood with the ashes and burns it.  
  
Ba: Done, we have a new Source.  
  
Da: Who?  
  
B: You'll find out soon.  
  
Int Bay Mirror day.  
  
Phoebe is sleeping in her desk.  
  
Elise: Phoebe!  
  
Ph: Sorry, I don't feel good.  
  
Phoebe goes to the bathroom she looks at herself in the mirror and then shimmers out.  
  
B: Welcome my lady.  
  
Ph: Barbas what?  
  
B: You are the new Source.  
  
Ph: What? No I'll tell Cole I'll tell them  
  
B: You won't.  
  
Ph: How do you know?  
  
B: Because The Source is strong. He won't let you, go on try.  
  
Ext Front Halliwell Door  
  
Pa: Hi Phoebe, Piper called me something bad.  
  
Phoebe's thinking: I am going to tell her, She has to know, Paige I'm The Source, what's up with me? I need to tell her come on talk! Talk! Talk!  
  
Pa: Phoebe are you ok?  
  
Ph: I'm great.  
  
Ph think: Who's that? I didn't say that, that's not me.  
  
They enter the house.  
  
Le: I'm glad you are here.  
  
Pi: Sit down.  
  
Pa: What's going on?  
  
Le: A new Source is coming.  
  
Pa: What? No it can't be.  
  
Le: It is they're not sure who's behind it they just know it's soon.  
  
Co: Phoebe are you ok?  
  
Ph: Yes.  
  
Ph think: No I'm not ok I can't speak Cole help me! Cole! Cole!  
  
Co: What? Don't scream.  
  
They all look at him.  
  
Ph: I didn't scream.  
  
Pa: She didn't say a word.  
  
Co: Oh I swear I heard you screaming my name.  
  
Pa: Ok, do they know who is the new Source?  
  
Le: No.  
  
Pi: And if we find what should we do?  
  
Le: Well kill him.  
  
Pi: And what if it's like in Cole?  
  
Le: Possession, I don't know.  
  
Co: It's the same it's the only way.  
  
Pa: Kill him? But it's not his fault.  
  
Co: Now you think that?  
  
Paige glances a look to him.  
  
Co: It's him or the world.  
  
Le: Ok don't panic we're not sure yet.  
  
Ph think: Oh my God if they discover me they will kill me I can't tell them, I don't want to die I don't want to leave Cole.  
  
Co: What did you say about leave me?  
  
Ph: I didn't say anything.  
  
Co: Oh ok. Phoebe I know this is hard but we have to stay together.  
  
Ph: I know.  
  
Underworld.  
  
Phoebe goes to Barbas.  
  
Ph: What's happening to me?  
  
Ba: The Source would be my answer.  
  
Ph: I want to tell them.  
  
Ba: But you can't The Source is very strong.  
  
Ph: They will discover it and she can't kill them she loves them too much.  
  
Ba: Mmm she? I hear The Source talking.  
  
Ph: I need help she's strong.  
  
Ba: Go to Leo at first, he's not her family.  
  
Ph: But she cares for him, I'm telling you the love of her family is very strong.  
  
Ba: Don't worry she will be least strong in time, her voice will be just a whisper, now go and work.  
  
Ph: Don't give me orders.  
  
Ba: No my lady.  
  
Int attic day.  
  
Co: Somebody has to go to the underworld.  
  
Le: That's too dangerous.  
  
Phoebe enters.  
  
Ph: What's dangerous?  
  
Pa: Here your boyfriend wants to go to the underworld clever huh?  
  
Ph: No! That's too dangerous.  
  
Ph think: Who's that The Source or me?  
  
Co: You forget that it was my second home not so log ago and somebody has to do it.  
  
Pi: I'm with him, we did it last time and here we are.  
  
Co: Yeah but I told them not to kill you.  
  
Pi: Oh.  
  
Ph: No don't do it.  
  
Co: Phoebe I'm going to be ok, I have to go.  
  
Cole kisses her.  
  
Ph: This is so difficult.  
  
Co: I know.  
  
Phoebe is going out she crosses the attic's door.  
  
Ph think: Cole help me!  
  
Co: Did you say anything?  
  
Ph: No.  
  
Pi: Cole you have to stop hearing things.  
  
Co: Yeah I'll be back soon.  
  
Cole orbs out.  
  
Ph: You guys work on the spell I need to go.  
  
Pi: Ok, he'll be ok.  
  
Phoebe goes to her room.  
  
Int Phoebe's room day.  
  
Barbas appears.  
  
Ba: What's wrong?  
  
Ph: What are you doing here? Are you nuts?   
  
BA: I sense something's wrong.  
  
Ph: Cole and Phoebe their love is too strong, he can hear Phoebe, her voice inside of me.  
  
Ba: That's impossible, but don't worry if he finds it he will be in our side.  
  
Pi: Phoebe you here?  
  
Barbas disappears.  
  
Ph: Yes come in.  
  
Pi: Come on we have work to do.  
  
Ph: Ok.  
  
Pi: How are you?  
  
Ph: Fine don't worry.  
  
Int attic night.  
  
Barbas and Phoebe are talking.  
  
Ph: Send me a Darklighter.  
  
Ba: Ok.  
  
Barbas goes out.  
  
Pi: Are you alone here?  
  
Ph: Yes I was looking at the BOS.  
  
Phoebe is going to touch the book but then realize she's evil.  
  
They hear a scream.  
  
They run to the living and they see Leo in the floor.  
  
Pa: A Darklighter I killed him.  
  
Pi: Leo! No!  
  
Le: Paige try to heal me.  
  
Paige does.  
  
Le: Well I'm still a little dizzy.  
  
Ph think: I have to kill them, I don't hear Phoebe now, I'm going to kill them.  
  
Phoebe throws a fireball to Piper.  
  
Underworld.  
  
Demon: Look Cole!  
  
He's going to throw an energy ball to Cole.  
  
Ba: No!  
  
Co: No? You don't want to kill me? Why?  
  
Ba: The Source needs you.  
  
Co: Need me? Who?  
  
Cole looks at Barbas and then realize that when he was The Source he told them not to kill Phoebe, then he orbs out.  
  
Int Parlor night.  
  
Ph: I didn't want to do it.  
  
Pa: Don't do it Phoebe.  
  
Ph: I'm not Phoebe.  
  
Le: The Source.  
  
Pa: No, Phoebe why?  
  
Cole orbs in.  
  
Phoebe is holding a fire ball.  
  
Co: Phoebe no!  
  
Ph: Cole come on we can be together, the happy ending.  
  
Co: You won't be happy ever if you're evil.  
  
Ph: I have to do it, it's the only way.  
  
Cole looks at her.  
  
Co: I know, Paige the stones!  
  
Phoebe throws the fireball but Piper wakes up and paralyze it.  
  
Co: Piper explode her.  
  
Pi: No.  
  
Co: Do it.  
  
Piper does it.  
  
Paige puts the gems.  
  
Ph: Cole! Why? Cole!  
  
Cole cries.  
  
Co: Read the spell.  
  
Pa: We need the power of three.  
  
Co: I know do it.  
  
They read it and while they are doing it Cole jumps into the tramp with Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe is shocked.  
  
Ph: Cole?  
  
Cole kisses her, and a black shadow goes from Phoebe to Cole.  
  
Co: I love you.  
  
Cole pushes Phoebe with her sisters.  
  
Pi: What's he doing?  
  
Ph: He's The Source now.  
  
Co: Read the spell!  
  
They read it.  
  
Ph: I love you.  
  
Co: Ahhhh!!!!  
  
Cole explodes.  
  
Pa: Oh my God.  
  
Phoebe falls down the floor crying.  
  
Piper and Paige are crying as well.  
  
Piper goes to Phoebe.  
  
Then Cole orbs in behind Paige, she turns back and sees him.  
  
Pa: Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looks at her and sees Cole, she can't speak even breath.  
  
Co: Whitelighters can only die by darklighters.  
  
Ph: And The Source?  
  
Co: He died in the wasteland.  
  
Phoebe goes and hugs Cole and kisses him.  
  
Le: how did you know?  
  
Co: I didn't.  
  
Pa: What was in the kiss?  
  
Co: I discover that Barbas made Phoebe the Source from my ashes so it was part of me I could call him into me.  
  
Ph: Barbas is back.  
  
Co: I know.  
  
Ph: Cole I love you and I will marry you and if I say I don't want to marry you again hit me.  
  
Co: So now you understand?  
  
Ph: I do.  
  
They kiss again.  
  
Underworld  
  
Ba: Nooooo!!!! I'll be back.  
  
End 


	6. LOve connection

Love Connection.  
  
So many years ago.  
  
A beautiful woman dressed in white has a stone in her hand, she looks at the men next to him and says.  
  
Selene: Sweet Armando, our love is cursed but one day we'll be together again.  
  
Armando: I'll fight for your love.  
  
Se: I know you will. Look at this stone, with the same shape as a heart, (she breaks the stone in two), they will find us again and bring us together. (The stones became butterflies and fly away) I have to go, I love you so.  
  
(They kiss)  
  
The woman in white is light by the moon and disappear.  
  
Ar: I love you so my moon.  
  
Three years ago.  
  
Co: Hi I'm ADA Cole Turner I wanted to know if any of you saw what happened here.  
  
He said to this word looking at the beautiful funny blonde girl in front of him.  
  
Ph: I did.  
  
Both look at their eyes and smile and two invisible butterflies got into their hearts.  
  
Actual date.  
  
Phoebe is at the balcony looking at the moon.  
  
Pi: Sweety what are you doing here?  
  
Ph: Looking at the moon.  
  
Pi: Why?  
  
Ph: I don't know, I feel a connection.  
  
Pi: A connection, with the moon.  
  
Ph: Yeah.  
  
Pa: Hey guys what are you doing here?  
  
Pi: Phoebe's having a connection with the moon.  
  
Pa: Sorry sister the moon is not alive it doesn't feel anything.  
  
Ph: Forget about it.  
  
Pi: Are you nervous?  
  
Pa: Tomorrow is the big day.  
  
Ph: I know, I'm a little nervous, who am I kidding? I have panic.  
  
Pi: You sure have, Halliwell's wedding can be very tricky.  
  
Pa: Yeah, last time with the whole Source/Seer thing.  
  
Pi: Or even worse.  
  
Ph and Pi: Sisters!  
  
Pa: Why?  
  
Pi: Prue kind of messed up my wedding.  
  
They enter the house.  
  
Prue shows up.  
  
Pr: What were you saying Piper?  
  
Pi: Ah! You scared me. (she smiles) he he you know I love you.  
  
Pr: Yeah, yeah. Phoebe Grams can't marry you.  
  
Ph: Oh.  
  
Pr: But they are letting me do it.  
  
Ph: Oh my God! Ahhhh! I love you!  
  
Pr: I wish I could hug you.  
  
Pi: Cole has to know this.  
  
Pa: Yeah I want to see his face.  
  
Pr: What will be he doing right now?  
  
Pi: Getting drunk.  
  
Pa: With a stripper.  
  
Ph: Looking at the moon.  
  
Penthouse.  
  
Cole is looking at the moon.  
  
Next morning.  
  
Phoebe wakes up and goes to the kitchen.  
  
Ph: Hey I had a feeling.  
  
Pi: Excuse us?  
  
Ph: I woke up and have a weird feeling, something huge.  
  
Pa: Let me guess, a wedding?  
  
Le: Yeah I vote for that one too.  
  
Ph: Come on guys I'm talking about destiny here.  
  
Pa: Destiny?  
  
Ph: Yes something's going to happen something that will change my life.  
  
Pi: A wedding Phoebe, your wedding.  
  
Le: Ok Cole is calling I'll be back and Phoebe calm down.  
  
Leo orbs out.  
  
Leo orbs in the penthouse.  
  
Le: What's up men?  
  
Co: I had a feeling.  
  
Le: What?  
  
Co: yes destiny, something huge.  
  
Le: Ok, stop I've heard this before, it's probably nothing, but in this family who knows?  
  
Co: What are you talking about?  
  
Le: Let's go to the house.  
  
They orb in the house.  
  
Ph: No! Cole don't look.  
  
Le: Come on Phoebe, that's silly.  
  
Ph: Do you remember my last wedding?  
  
Le: We have another thing to worry about.  
  
Pi: What? And don't say demon.  
  
Le: No is just that Cole had that feeling too.  
  
Pa: Of course he did he's gonna get married too.  
  
Le: Yeah but with magical stuff in this family I want to make sure.  
  
Ph: You had that feeling too?  
  
Co: yes! It was like God speaking to me.  
  
Ph: I know!  
  
Pa: God? Uuh that's just scary.  
  
Pi: Do you want to intern in a convent?  
  
Ph: Nooo!  
  
They look at Cole.  
  
Cole looks at the sarcastically.  
  
Pa: Demon ok.  
  
Co: Ex demon.  
  
Pa: Potato, potato(different pronunciation)  
  
Le: They're calling.  
  
Leo orbs out.  
  
Co: They never call me.  
  
Pa: Really? Why would that be?  
  
Co: hey they were the ones who made me a whitelighter.  
  
Ph: hey! You two, today's my day, so don't fight.  
  
Co: Ok.  
  
Pa: Sure fine whatever.  
  
Piper takes lil Prue.  
  
Pi: Look Prue you have two kids to play with.  
  
Ph: Ok I'm having a bath, I want to relax so no demons, no fights, no sisters.  
  
Pa: Mmm Sisters you haven't told Cole yet.  
  
Co: Told me what?  
  
Ph: Ah well Prue's gonna marry us.  
  
She kisses him and goes running to the bathroom.  
  
Co: Is she going to kill me?  
  
Pi: Cole she doesn't hate you anymore, you know that but try not to become The Source of all evil.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Le: We have problems.  
  
Pi: Why?  
  
Le: Those feelings are real.  
  
Co: What do they mean?  
  
Le: It's a long story but well if you two get married you'll be the greatest love and good in the world.  
  
Pa: Great!  
  
Pi: That means that somebody is going to try to stop the wedding.  
  
Co: We won't let them.  
  
Le: There's more, Cole, Phoebe and you are the reincarnation of the moon and his lover Armando.  
  
Co: What?  
  
Pa: I know that, that's from Sailor Moon.  
  
Everybody looks at her.  
  
Le: Ok, the moon, Selene and Armando felt in love but they couldn't be together but they promised that they would find each other again.  
  
Pa: Wow.  
  
Int bathroom day  
  
A demon appears and drowns Phoebe in the bath.  
  
Int living day  
  
Co: I can't breath, I'm drowning.  
  
Pa: What?  
  
Co: Phoebe!  
  
They run to the bath.  
  
The demon throws an energy ball to Cole but he dodges it.  
  
Piper blows the demon up.  
  
Leo takes Phoebe and heals her.  
  
Ph: Cole you knew.  
  
Co: I did.  
  
Int living day  
  
Cole and Phoebe are in the sofa.  
  
Le: Cole how did you?  
  
Co: I don't know.  
  
Ph: This has happened before.  
  
Pi: When?  
  
Ph: When I was The Source, he could listen to me.  
  
Co: Aha! I wasn't hearing things! You thought I was crazy but no! (he looks at everybody) Ok, I do look crazy now.  
  
Le: Maybe it's another power.  
  
Pa: But he's the only one who can connect her.  
  
Le: Connect that's it!  
  
Pi: What?  
  
Le: It's the moon thing, they have a love connection.  
  
Pi: Love what?  
  
Le: The greatest love so they can feel what the other feel they are connected. I thought it was a legend.  
  
Pa: That's so romantic.  
  
Cole smiles.  
  
Pi: I guess that's great to fight against demons.  
  
Ph: Mmm hi! Anybody remember me? What are you guys talking about?  
  
Pa: Oops sorry.  
  
Le: I'll tell you come with me, Cole go to The Elders, Piper potions, Paige BOS.  
  
Pi: Yeah bossy boots.  
  
Int attic  
  
Ph: What have you found?  
  
Pa: There are some pages dedicated to the love connection, has Leo told you about the moon and everything?  
  
Ph: Yes it's weird I mean I'm the moon.  
  
Pa: Well Phoebe means moon you know.  
  
Pi: Girls potions prepared.  
  
Pa: Great we're going to need it, it says that if the two with the love connection find each other and can't be together it would be the end of the love in the world.  
  
Cole orbs in.  
  
Co: Where's Leo?  
  
Pi: He's with Prue in my room. Why?  
  
Co: No, nothing I'm juts checking everybody is ok.  
  
Leo Screams  
  
Pi: Leo!!  
  
They go downstairs and find Leo in the floor.  
  
Pa: What happened?  
  
Le: They throw me an energy ball.  
  
Pi: Where's Prue?  
  
Le: Piper I couldn't do anything.  
  
Pi: What are you saying? Where's my baby?  
  
Le: They took her.  
  
Ph: Hey something's happening to me.  
  
Phoebe begins to disappear.   
  
Co: No, Phoebe hold my hand.  
  
She does.  
  
Ph: I'm afraid.  
  
Co: I know.  
  
She disappears.  
  
Co: Where's her?  
  
Le: I don't feel her.  
  
Underworld.  
  
Barbas: Hi Phoebe.  
  
Ph: You bastard.  
  
Ba: Bastard? I gave you everything and you lost it.  
  
Ph: I didn't want those powers, I didn't want to be evil.  
  
Ba: Yeah maybe you want this.  
  
He shows Prue.  
  
Ph: Leave her alone!  
  
Ba: I'm giving you the chance to prove you're not evil.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Ba: If you marry Cole I'll kill her, You love Cole so much but if you marry Cole that's the proof I need to know you're evil, doing that to poor Piper?  
  
Ph: There's more if I don't marry Cole the world lose all the love.  
  
Ba: That's just a legend, are you telling me that you prefer to be happy with Cole than giving Piper's her child, oh you evil.  
  
Ph: Ok I won't marry Cole.  
  
Ba: I'll bring Prue back but you can't say anything to Cole or I'll be back.  
  
Int attic day  
  
Phoebe appears  
  
Pi: Are you ok?  
  
Pa: Where have you been?  
  
Ph: I need to talk to Cole, alone.  
  
Pa: But,  
  
Ph: Please.  
  
Pi: Ok (Piper has her eyes red and Phoebe kisses her)  
  
Ph: I'll bring her back.  
  
They leave them alone.  
  
Ph: Cole.  
  
Co: You're sad what happens?  
  
Ph: I'm sad about Prue.  
  
Co: No there's something more, you feel good about Prue how do you know she's ok?  
  
Ph: Please no, don't feel me.  
  
Co: Why not?  
  
Ph: I can't marry you.  
  
Co: What?!  
  
Ph: I don't love you.  
  
Co: I hear that but your heart is saying a different thing.  
  
Ph: No! I don't love you.  
  
Co: Why are you saying this? I don't believe you.  
  
Ph: I hate you, you ruined my life!!!  
  
Cole's heart broke so does Phoebe.  
  
Co: If you don't love me why is your heart broken as well?  
  
They hear Piper screaming.  
  
Pi: Prue's back!!!  
  
Co: Phoebe you made a deal.  
  
Ph: Get out!  
  
Phoebe takes a knife.  
  
Ph: I'll kill you.  
  
Co: This is not gonna end like this.  
  
Cole orbs out.  
  
Piper enters.  
  
Pi: What's up with you?  
  
Ph: There's no wedding.  
  
Pa: What? You have to get married is your destiny.  
  
Le: What have you done? Phoebe this is not just about you it's about all the love in the world.  
  
Ph: I don't care I hate him, He made me suffer.  
  
Paige orbs out.  
  
Int Penthouse.  
  
Paige orbs in  
  
Pa: Cole are you here?  
  
Co: Yes.  
  
Pa: How are you?  
  
Co: You know already?  
  
Pa: Yes we're screaming at Phoebe right now what happened?  
  
Co: She loves me, she made a deal to save Prue.  
  
Ph: Did Phoebe tell you?  
  
Co: No I felt her.  
  
Pa: We can protect Prue, we have to continue with the wedding.  
  
Co: Phoebe is stubborn Paige.  
  
Pa: Yes but I am more.  
  
Co: I won't discuss that. Thank you.  
  
Pa: Come on let's go.  
  
They orb in the house.  
  
Ph: Paige what is he doing here?  
  
Pa: I know what you've done.  
  
Pi: What?  
  
Co: She made a deal to save Prue.  
  
Pi: Phoebe.  
  
Ph: That's not true.  
  
Pa: We can protect her, you have to get married.  
  
Ph: You can't it's  
  
Co: Barbas.  
  
Pi: He's back again, I hate him.  
  
Pa: Ok the show must go on.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Pa: Ah! Oh God my heart.  
  
Pi: Barbas don't knock Paige.  
  
Phoebe opens the door.  
  
Ph: Dad! (They hug)  
  
Vi: Phoebe why aren't you dressed?  
  
Ph: Oops it's true, well I almost cancelled the wedding.  
  
Vi: Oh that's nice.  
  
Co: Mmm Hi Victor.  
  
Vi: I don't care if you heard me.  
  
Co: I don't care about your comment either.  
  
Pa: Come on guys peace. Phoebe get ready. Hi Victor.  
  
Vi: Hi Paige.  
  
(They hug)  
  
Pi: Daddy come here.  
  
Vi: Prue is so big.  
  
Pi: Yeah hahaha.  
  
Prue shows up.  
  
Pr: Let's begin.  
  
Vi: Prue hi, wait a minute Prue?  
  
Pr: Hi dad.  
  
Vi : Oh my God you're here, I missed you so much.  
  
Pr: I know.  
  
Pa: (To Piper) Didn't we tell him that we contacted her?  
  
Pi: Shhh we forgot.  
  
Le: Phoebe's ready.  
  
Phoebe goes downstairs.  
  
Co: Phoebe you are so beautiful.  
  
Phoebe smiles.  
  
Pr: We are here to celebrate the love of this two persons.  
  
Barbas appears and takes lil Prue.  
  
Ba: I told you so.  
  
Ph: No! Piper I'm sorry.  
  
Pi: No, Phoebe everything is going to be ok. You bastard give me my daughter.  
  
Ba: Because you said so? Who wants to be the first to see her fear?  
  
Pr: Me.  
  
Ba: Ok (He waves his hand) I can't you're fearless.  
  
Pr: I am, I'm dead remember?  
  
Ba: No! I can't! No!  
  
Pa: Prue! (Paige orbs Prue to her)  
  
Pr: Piper blow him up.  
  
Piper does.  
  
Co: Do you think he's coming back?  
  
Pi: Who cares? Now he's scared of us.  
  
Pr: So let's continue, Cole do you accept Phoebe? If you say no I'll kill you.  
  
Co: (Smiles) I do.  
  
Pr: Phoebe do you accept Cole?  
  
Ph: Yes I do.  
  
Pr: Ok while putting the rings you can say your vows.  
  
Pi: Is she doing this wedding alright?  
  
Pa: Who cares? They're getting married by a ghost.  
  
Pi: Good point.  
  
Co: Phoebe you were the one who made me human, I kow what love means because of you, and although we had problems , you always had a way to come back to me, I love you because of that, I love you because you believe in love. I was born the day you loved me and that love will keep me alive forever.  
  
Ph: Cole thank you, for discovering myself, I love you so much that it hurts and it means a lot to me that you can feel me and understand me better than myself, You've always loved me although I hurt you and you fought for me every time, thank you for being brave when I was weak, thank you for not giving up on me, thank you for no believing me when I said I hated you thank for knowing the true, that I love you and I always will. My destiny is complete now that I have you in my life.  
  
Pr: Oh my that's so sweet.  
  
Co: Can I kiss her?  
  
Pr: As hell you can.  
  
Co: Please don't use that word.  
  
Cole smiles to Phoebe and kisses her.  
  
Everybody claps.  
  
Outside.  
  
The moon shines brightly and a shooting star goes through it.  
  
End. 


End file.
